I Can't Wait
by Mironicka
Summary: Trunks and Pan make a bet and this bet can either mean the beginning of love or the beginning of bitter rivals. Other hints of couples main TP
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I'm just coming up with new ideas that just won't let me be. For some of you readers you know who I am and my system. Other's of you don't and that's a good thing trust me. There's nothing like having new people coming to check me out at all. 

Disclaimer: Mines is I don't own any anime that I wish to have. That little factor only lives in my dreams. :sobs:

_**I Can't Wait**_

_Intro- Laugh it up now_

Laughter filled up the small guestroom on the other wing of CC living courtiers opposite of the wing Bulma and Vegeta occupied. Once the laughter died down the new generation of Z Team women commenced their conversation.

"Man poor Pan. I can't believe Gohan would actually go that low." Bra said sympathetically to her best friend. "But he did! I've never been so embarrassed." Pan exclaimed as she buried her face into the pillow.

Bra rubbed her hand on Pan's back as a soothing gesture as she continued to laugh.

It was nighttime and they were having a girl's night to celebrate before they go to college in a matter of two months. Though when they came back from the mall and they were in the middle of trying on each other's new outfits they had gotten, Bulma and Vegeta had spoiled the moment and so they grabbed some big baggy night shirts and headed to the opposite wing to just hold a conversation until Bulma and Vegeta were done.

They were just getting over their laughing fit when they felt Trunks' and Gotens' ki downstairs. Then almost too fast for them to detect ran over to their side of the wing heading for the room they resided.

Pan and Bra laughed even harder than before.

As Goten and Trunks opened the sound proof doors the sounds of Bulma screaming Vegeta's name filled their ears.

"Damn it Trunks close the door!" Bra growled as they all covered their ears. Trunks complied with his sister's demand without hesitation.

Once all was quit and the house stopped shaking, all talking began to resume.

"Man Bra. Your parents do the nasty like there's no tomorrow." Pan stated as she moved from her spot on the floor to the end of the bed.

"Man tell me about it. Since my mom found a way to make herself look younger dad has been showing his liking far more worse than before." Bra said as she covered her face with the same pillow Pan used.

"Please. I had to listen far longer than you." Trunks commented. "Whatever! Try when all your friends on the phone!" Bra yelled. "Try them creating you and shooting for more." Trunks said as he rubbed his temple.

"Man whatever! You got it easy!" Goten said as he took a seat on the floor near Bra.

"Oh really? Your parents barely show any signs of sexual interest." Trunks said not believing that Goten could probably have it worse than him and his sister.

He sat down on the other side of the bed Pan sat on.

"Just try." Bra challenged. "I will." Goten stated in a matter- of-fact way.

"Try your mom and dad on their 'rare' occasions and when you were younger and even sometimes to this day your brother and his girl!" Goten answered. "Ha! I deal with that one almost every day!" Bra said standing up and pointing a finger at Goten.

"Oh but not quite. You see me and Gohan had to share rooms when I was a little. And try your older brother believing you're a hard sleeper!" Goten shouted standing up trying to prove his point.

"Ewe!" Bra and Pan said in unison.

"Oh man!" Trunks said as he fell back on bed laughing so hard his face turned red. Laughter once again filed the room.

"Oh my Kami I didn't just hear about my dad's teenage sex life from my uncle!" Pan said as her face completely red with embarrassment and from laughing so hard.

"Yes you did. And to tell you the truth I'm quite surprised you don't have any _older_ siblings." Goten mumbled. But thanks to saiyan hearing everyone heard and Pan fell off the bed in a furious laughter attack.

"Poor Pan." Bra said as she was coming out of her laughing fit.

"Poor Pan! What about poor Goten? I mean there was that one time where we had to share a bed for just two nights and Videl just wouldn't stop teasing Gohan! I mean Pan I was so close to not having a niece because I was going to hurt your mother." "Goten STOP!" Pan shouted from her spot on the floor.

"Nope. And let me tell you. For a nine year old boy that felt quit awkward the way the mattress kept moving." Goten said as he reminisced of that scary moment in his life.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A small, nine-year-old, wide eyedGoten laid on his side facing away from his brother and girlfriend. _

_The mattress was moving like a wave keeping him up and alert. But he didn't dare to move. He was far more afraid of what would happen to him if he got his brother in trouble with their mom and dad._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Goten shuddered as he remembered that horrible night as he heard an even stronger round of laughter encircle him. He snapped out of his gazed and saw all the faces looking and laughing at him.

"What' s so funny?" Goten asked growing tired of not being into the inside joke.

"Bro the look on your face said it all." Trunks said as he started to calm down some. At that Goten narrowed his eyes and instantly pointed out Pan.

"I don't see why your laughing Pan those are your freaky parents I was talking about." Goten said angrily as he crossed his arms. Pan stood up straightening out her black nightshirt and flipping her long, straight black hair behind her shoulder.

"I know." She stated simply.

"And you're not disturbed?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Oh don't get me wrong that was disturbing, but not after I've seen almost everyone, parents included, get it on." Pan said as she sat back down on the bed.

"You couldn't have possibly." Bra stated.

"Remember that time we were at Marron's for a sleep over when we were 7 and I got that stomach ache?" Pan asked Bra.

"Oh yeah, but what does that has to do with anything?" "Remember I was suppose to ask were Marron's mom put the sugar for the cookies?" "Yeah, but again what does that has to do with anything?" Pan rolled her eyes.

"I got sick because I say Marron's parents doing the nasty." Pan stated. "Oh! No wonder you looked pale and fainted when you got back into the kitchen." Bra said thoughtfully. "Not to mention I caught some of you guys doing the nasty too." Pan said as she leaned into the bedpost.

"No way!" Trunks and Goten said in unison.

Pan only nodded her pretty little head.

"It's amazing how the moon has an effect on you two." Pan said as she looked at Trunks and Goten while crossing her arms. Then Pan made a pouting face before continuing.

"Poor Grandma Chichi. If only she knew about her second son's lies of going to the library on a school night." Pan taunted as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Trunks started to chuckle.

"And what about you boxer boy. I'd be ashamed as a mother to know my son made out with just about almost every female student body at his school and half the female population at work." Pan stated as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Exactly why do you watch?" Trunks asked trying to use reverse psychology on her.

"Who said it couldn't have just been hearing? Saiyan hearing can really be a pain sometimes." Pan said as she moved her gaze to the window.

"Okay, okay enough of the this! Can we please change the subject." Bra said as she ran her fingers threw her hair. "Gladly." Pan said under her breath as she slowly turned her head back towards the blue haired beauty.

Trunks and Goten nodded for them to continued.

"So how goes the lady's night?" Trunks asked.

"It was going fine until mom and dad ruined it. Marron fainted and Pan and me had fled. "So you left Marron all by herself on the other side of the wing?" Goten asked. "No uncle she's in a room next to the one we're in." Pan answered.

"Oh"

"I mean me and Marron was able to talk Pan into a shopping frenzy without too much trouble!" Bra exclaimed going into detail.

"WHAT!" Goten and Trunksexclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Pan yelled, trying to cover up what Bra said. "Oh yeah! Well you forget that the place is wired so I can just pull back the security tape." Bra challenged.

"Humph. Like you would step out this sound proof door just to get a lousy tape." Pan said as she crossed her arms and turned her head arrogantly.

"Wo!" Goten exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom inside the room. "What is it Bro?" Trunks called as he leaned up a bit to try to peer into the bathroom.

Bra and Pan too turned to look into the bathroom.

"Hey Bra are those the new clothes you bought in there?" Goten asked as he turned to look at her. Bra blinked a few times perplexed until his question sunk in.

"Bra no." Pan said as she finally caught on to Goten's question as well. Bra gave her an evil smirk.

"Nope." Bra answered. The words leaving her lips slowly andtauntingly as she eyed Pan.

"Then someofit's Marron's?" He asked again.

"Bra." Pan warned.

"Wrong again." Bra replied as if she didn't hear her.

"Then whose clothes are these?" Trunks asked as he went into the bathroom to see what Goten saw.

"One of the outfits is minesand the other is Pan's" Bra responded making Pan's face turn red. Trunks and Goten soon broke into laughter and Pan's face turned an even darker shade of red out of anger.

"And exactly WHAT are you laughing at?" She asked angrily. "The thought of you wearing one of those outfits." Trunks replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Pan growled as her face lost its red glow.

"I'll have you know that Bra is 100 percent correct in what she said." Pan stated matter of fact to them. "Yeah whatever. Like you would actually go somewhere dressed in an outfit like those." Goten commented as he continued to laugh.

"Alright thenhow about you put your money were your mouth is?" Pan said feeling enraged.

"And exactly how do you want me to do that?" Goten asked. "Goten she means she wants to make a bet." Trunks decoded for his friend. "Oh" Goten replied.

Bra laughed and Pan only shook her head.

"So what's the bet." Trunks stepped up for Goten.

"I bet that I wear the black outfit to any place of your choice and if I don't go through with it you win." Pan stated. "Sounds too easy...what's the wager?" "Surprise yourself." Pan replied.

Trunks thought real hard for a minute until Bra spoke up for him.

"Oh I know! Loser has to become the winners personal slave for a month."

"WHAT!" Pan and Trunks shouted at the blue haired hybrid. Bra flinched from the sheer volume of their voices.

* * *

STOP HERE! 

A/N- so begins our adventure and our adventure will only continue as long as you click on the sexy little green link that allows you to send me a review to this story to let me know what you think. Until then...

Much love,

Mironicka

Peace


	2. A Challange Accepted

**I Can't Wait**

_Chapter1: A Challenge Accepted_

"Hey Bra if the punishment is like that shouldn't the bet be a little more exciting for both opponents?" Goten asked while making a thinking face.

"Well Goten that's really up to Pan and Trunks." Bra stated as she looked at him.

"So then what do you guys say? Sweeten up the deal to fit such a promising reward for the loser or what?" Goten asked as he looked at Pan and Trunks.

Pan looked a little unsure, but after a moment of silence Trunks spoke up.

"Fine, how about this then? Pan you wear one of those outfits to any place, party or whatever of my choosing until you have worn **all**ofthe outfits in which letting me know the last time I call you, you wear the first outfit you did on day one of the bet." Trunks offered.

Pan considered his words for a moment.

"And to make the game a little more interesting, every time you complain or disagree with a place Bra sends you back out to the mall and buy another outfit and once you reached your quota of 5 you lose the bet." He added.

"Hey! You can't just add on new rules! Especially since they benefit you!" Pan protest as she stomped her foot.

"WELL I guess I can since I just did." Trunks replied.

Pan snarled and Trunks only looked at her smirking.

"Aw, what's the matter Pan afraid?" He mocked.

Pan growled darkly and her eyes glow white as a white aura appeared around her.

"I'm not afraid!"

Goten and Bra wisely jumped back from Pan, wide-eyed at her sudden reaction. Not one for being so easily intimidated Trunks powered up too.

"I accept." Pan hissed as she reached her hand out to shake Trunks'. Trunks reached out to shake her hand and as they shook he began to smirk and chuckle somewhat evilly. And from the sudden clash of powers a type of static reaction accured around their hands.

'You don't know what you just gotten yourself into Pan.' Trunks thought.

With that said and done everyone went to their respective rooms for the night once Bulma and Vegeta were finished. The next day Pan had went home to finish boxing up her room as she was moving out of her parents house and into a new apartment they helped her get as a early 18th birthday present.

Then after that Pan and Bra went to school for graduation and before anyone knew it, a week had slipped pasted everyone. And with the days so did the bet slipped away from Pan's memory.

And she wouldn't have remembered either if it weren't for an unexpected, or unwanted for that matter, ring of Pan's cell phone as she was cruising her little way on to work.

'Who couldbe calling me at 6:30 in the morning?' Pan thought. (A/N-job is farther way from her now that she's in the apartment.)

"Hello?" Pan asked unsure as she answered her phone. "Hey Pan. Don't you know who this is? You sound a little unsure." Trunks teased on the other line.

"Trunks." Pan growled as she veered her engine driving even faster on the empty highway road than before.

"Aw…Don't sound _TOO_ pleasant to hear me now." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be working or something and not harassing innocent young women on their way to work?" Pan answered annoyed.

"Well actually that is what I've called to discuss with you." "About your work?" Pan asked quizzically as she began slowing down as she entered city limits.

"You do remember the bet we made last week don't you?" Trunks asked ignoring her previous question.

It took a moment, but then the memory all came back to her and hit her like a train wreck.

"Yes, I remember." She said hotly as she began to speed up again.

"Well then I hope you don't have anything planned for tonight because I have found our first spot to jump start this little bet." Trunks said casually.

"Where at Trunks?" Pan sighed knowing full well that he was about to say something she wouldn't like one little bit.

"Our first little arrangement shall be at tonight's expected Capsule Corp. and England Port Company dinner." Trunks answered.

"**WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PURPLE -HEAD MIND!**" Pan screeched.

Trunks dropped the phone as he rushed his hands to his aching ears.

'Damn she got some lungs on her.' Trunks thought as he bent down and picked up the phone cautiously holding the receiver away from his sensitive ears until he was sure she was done screaming.

"Calm down will you. It's not like I asked you to a strip club or something." Trunks said trying to calm her down some. "Listen for a moment you pervert! I can't go to something like that dressed with what I have!" Pan complained. "Well now is that my problem?" Trunks said unmoved.

A growl on the other line was his answer.

"Oh and Pan I think you just wasted one of your complain passes. Since you and the others didn't go shopping for something elegant and with class I think that maybe you'll just have to go back to the mall with Bra and pick something out for tonight then since you have to get a new attire." Trunks said.

Trunks only response was the monotone sound of the deadline as Pan had hung up on him. Trunks smirked a little before he too ended his line.

'Only a matter of time before I have myself a new personal slave.' He thought as he continued where he left off at his study.

* * *

'That jerk the nerve of him!' Pan thought angrily as she walked out of thebuilding in a huff. 

First off she did have plans and secondly he just made her cancel for something as lame as a boring snooze feast meeting.

"That idiot just thinks he can go around bossing people." She mumbled as she opened the driver side of her door. She already knew Bra was at the mall so all there was left to do was go in, get something fancy, yet still her, and get the hell out unseen by anyone she so much as found a threat to her reputation.

* * *

Finally the evening of the big meeting came and Bulma and Trunks sat at the _Finer Things_ Resturant, a new classy food place that had opened up a year ago and had become quite popular to eat at for the rich and famous. 

"Stop worrying mom everything will run smoothly." Trunks said to his mother. "I don't know Hun." Bulma said unsure.

"Mother my date and the head of England port will show. There is no need to worry. I promise you this."Trunks spoke again.

"But what if the head of England Port doesn't like our preposal." "Mother he'll have no choice but to like it. You're one of the most rich and powerful women in the world, not to mention smart. I'm sure we'll be able to pull this off." Trunks replied as he grabbed his mother's hand reassuringly.

Bulma smiled at her son. "You're right. I'm worrying over nothing." She said as she pulled her hand back and began to smooth out the bottom of her baby blue gown.

"But I wish your date would learn to be a little more timely. She's over an half an hour late Trunks." Bulma complained. "Who was your date again?"

"Don't worry about that mom. Wether I have a date or not doesn't mean a thing right now. So stop worrying! I mean it's not like we're going to get England Port to join us if I have the most perfect date ever right?" Trunks reasoned.

In his head though he was smiling, as he knew for a fact Pan hated meetings like the one they were getting ready to have and that she would more than likely just give up the bet right then and there.

But he didn't get the chance to celebrate too long because soon their waiter had came over with the annoucement of Pan's arrival.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Briefs your date, Miss Son, has arrived." The waiter said as he half bowed and extended an arm out to where, supposedly, Pan was walking over.

When she appeared at that moment Trunks' mouth dropped. Pan had looked over at him and when she noticed his expression she smirked slightly and continued to saunter her way over to the table.

"Pan is that you?" Bulma asked shocked once Pan stood at the table.

**!Stop Here!**

* * *

A/n- okay so what was she wearing that got Trunks' face looking like 'wo!'? Review for me please and you'll find out. I promise to you all I'll update faster than I did this time, but I had gotten writers block so what can I say besides sorry. 

I would like to thank all of you had reviewed that I will acknowledge you and answer all your questions from this chapter and the last next update.


	3. Not So Easy

**I Can't Wait**

_Chapter 2: Not So Easy_

As Pan sauntered her way over to the table Trunks was mesmerized by the elegant gown she had on.

The dress had two thin sparkling silver straps that trimmed the dress. The silk white material of the dress hugged Pan's young body excellently giving her body somewhat an hour glass figure. But what really caught Trunks' eye about Pan's dress was the amount of flesh being shown around the chest down to the waist.

There was a long dip in the V neckline that stopped above her navel. A thin silver clamp held the cloth covering her breast in place.

"Yes Bulma it's me." Pan said casually as she stood at the table. "Why Pan…You look…" Trunks was at a lost for words for Pan's new look.

"Well…. My, my...you're looking lovely tonight! Wouldn't you agree Trunks?" Bulma asked as she clasped her hands together happily.

"Um…Yeah she is…" Trunks said having a hard time saying the words. He was still having trouble getting over the choice of attire she had selected to wear.

Pan looked over at Trunks with a somewhat victorious gleam in her innocent gaze. She and Bra had spent countless hours at the mall up until now over the outfit. Pan had fought the idea of wearing the daring cloth, but after she tried it own and her response from near by males she and Bra thought it to be perfect.

* * *

"_Bra I don't want to wear that." Pan stated simply. "Aww, come on Pan! This dress is perfect!" Bra whined as she lifted the dress on the hanger up to Pan's chin to see if it was long enough._

"_Bra I won't wear it. This dinner thing tonight is suppose to be professional. And there is nothing professional about it." Pan said as she pulled at the clamp._

"_Shows how much you know Pan. This store makes elegant gowns for such occasions! If this wasn't a professional dress it wouldn't be here." Bra countered. "Well then one it means someone obviously doesn't' know what professional means or two someone put it on the wrong shelf." Pan stated._

"_You're so stubborn." Bra muttered exhaling. She had found it easier talking her dad into a tuxedo than talking Pan into buying a dress._

"_Well if you won't buy it can I at least see how it fits you before we put it back on the rack?" Bra begged. _

_Pan looked a little unsure and was about to say no. But then Bra gave her famous Princess puppy eyes and her famous little girl voice please. Rolling her eyes, Pan took the hanger with the dress out of Bra's hand and marched into the dressing room furious._

'_I have got to find a way to say no to that!' Pan thought while running her hand through her hair._

_But not too long as she came out to show Bra how it fit, Bra was jumping up and down clapping her hands._

"_I knew it would look good on you!" Bra said happily. "All we'd have to do is fix your hair up, put on a little make up and get you some heels and we'll be set!" Bra continued._

"_Hey! You said you just wanted to see how this would fit me." Pan said with a pout._

"_Come on girl you should know me by now." Bra said waving a hand dismissively. Pan could've slapped herself because she did know better. That's how Bra got her to wear a dress she liked on her for their proms in high school and how she spent so much shopping with her and Marron last time._

"_Here if you don't think you look good in it just look in the mirror." Bra said as she pushed Pan over to the mirrors. "Bra please you don't have to….push…" As Pan's eye caught her reflection every bit of protest left her voice._

_Bra noticed Pan's stunned silence and took advantaged over it._

"_Now just think, if you can make yourself speechless, think of what you can do to my brother. He wouldn't expect you to come to the dinner dressed like this. Let alone actually attending the dinner. So if you're gonna go to snooze feast dinner, at least knock my brother dead." _

_Pan listened to Bra and the longer the looked in the mirror, the more she was thinking Bra was right. She knew why he had chosen the diner meeting as their first place to meet. She wasn't clueless for she knew him. Trunks was the type of person that when presented with a challenge he liked to knock it out with one blow. _

_If she was going to play by Trunks' rules than why not make it a little more fun by proving him wrong that she couldn't be easily eliminated?_

"_Bra lets go make your brother drool a river!" Pan said as she grabbed Bra arm and stormed back to the dressing so she could change out and buy the dress. _

_As Pan was returning the dressing rooms guys waiting on their girls turned their heads and watched her pass._

* * *

"Trunks!" Bulma hissed breaking him out of his silent musing. "Huh?" He replied as he looked at his mother. _"Her chair."_ She mouthed. 

"Oh." He exclaimed. "Sorry." He mumbled as he stood up and walked around the table. He pulled out a chair that was directly across from him and looked over at Pan.

Slowly, as to not fall in the heels she was wearing, Pan made her way next to him and just as slowly eased her way down into the cushioned chair. Unable to control his roaming eyes, Trunks eyed the round curve that was her butt as she sat down.

'I don't remember it being that big.' Trunks mentally noted. Though he quickly diverted his gaze as he felt Pan's gaze on him.

"So where are the people from the other company?" She asked him, knowing what he was looking at. "Well…" Trunks began as he scooted her chair up to the table. "Thanks." Pan muttered softly as to not interrupt him.

"They're not here yet dear." Bulma answered for her son as she smiled her way. "Oh." Was all Pan said.

Trunks reseated himself in his chair and found his eyes staring at Pan again.

This time he took in the beauty of her face. Her shoulder length black hair was curled delicately and pinned up except for the few strands that fell around her face. She had lightly applied soft pink lip gloss over her full lips and white eye liner to bring out the blackness of her eyes.

He had never known her to be so bold as to wear make up and such a feminine looking dress out in public. Nor did he plan on her to come to the meeting at all. As a back up he had the number of a girl he knew would be down at the restaurant in record time just to play the part of 'girlfriend'.

'Looks like I got a tough opponent on my hand.' Trunks thought as he took a sip of the water from the crystal goblet in front of him.

* * *

A few minutes after Pan arrived, so did Mr. Williams and his wife. Mr. Williams marveled over Trunks 'date' and sent a million compliments to Pan, stopping after his wife so 'kindly' reminded him that they were there to discuss their business with Capsule Corp. 

By the end of the dinner meeting everything had gone well. Capsule Corp. had gotten their business deal that they were after. And Pan and Trunks got through the dinner with little incidents. That is until after the actual meal.

"Well it was such an honor to meet with all of you. I can't wait to start working with you all real soon." Mr. Williams said as he shook hands with Trunks, Bulma and Pan. "Yes. It was honor to meet you as well. I wish our future partnership much success." Bulma said with a smile.

"Now if you all will excuse me. Me and my wife, we must be on our way. Goodnight to you all." Mr. Williams ended as he his wife nodded a farewell and they left.

With a sigh Bulma smiled.

"Well I'm sure this meeting with smoothly." "Me too." Trunks said as he helped Pan up from her seat

"So shall we all go home now too?" Bulma asked as she placed the money for the bill on the table.

"Actually mom me and Pan have something to else to do." Trunks said speaking quickly before Pan could say anything.

Bulma looked up at him confused. "Really?"

"Yeah it was part of a deal. My real date bailed on me last minute and Pan was standing in for me. So I kind of made a promise to her I would treat to where ever if she played my date for a little while." Trunks lied.

"Oh well…ok then. I'll see you back at the house honey." Bulma said as she kissed her son on the cheek and waved bye to Pan as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Well isn't that something. Lying through your teeth to your own mother." Pan said with a smile as the host brought her coat to her. "Like you never done it before." Trunks commented as he helped Pan put the coat on.

"And playing the role of a gentleman. You deserve an Oscar Mr. Briefs." Pan said with a smile as they left the restaurant.

Trunks didn't say anything as he unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and took off his clip on tie. Pan watched out the corner of her eye as Trunks continue on to undo the first couple of buttons to the pressed white shirt underneath the jacket. It allowed a glimpse of his rock hard chest and a little tint of pink covered Pan's cheek as she returned her gaze to in front of her.

"So exactly where was it you wanted to go?" Pan asked as she walked beside Trunks.

"Well since you did such a great job on our first little outing I'm going to treat you to a small reward. Though it won't count against you in our bet." Trunks answered as he stuffed the tie in his hand into his pants pocket.

"Better not." Pan muttered as her face went cold. Trunks chuckled at her reaction.

"Come on Pan I'm not that heartless." Trunks said as pulled out his car keys and hit the button to unlock the doors. Trunks and Pan quickly made their way to the car and Trunks opened the passenger side door for her.

"And here I thought you were just acting like a gentlemen." Pan said as she smirked, lifting up the end of her dress as she very lady-like got into the red . "Like I said…I'm not that heartless." Trunks replied.

'Especially when there's something for me to gain.' He thought.

By holding the door open from Pan his new height advantage gave him an even better view of her chest cleavage since her coat shifted. Trunks liked Pan's choice of attire even more now.

"You can stop drooling now." Pan stated as she reached out and closed the door for herself. This act brought Trunks back to reality and he quickly walked around the car and got in on his side starting the car.

* * *

A/n- Ok I'm back and over my writers block. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too, too long. Well for everyone who reviewed during my leave I thank you very much. I'm not allowed to make a thank you list anymore, but if you'd like for me to comment personally to you via email or this new feature has I'll gladly do so. 

So you all next update!


End file.
